1. Field
The following description relates to a slot-in type optical disc loading apparatus and an optical disc drive employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slot-in type optical disc drive for loading a disc without a tray may include a complicated disc loading apparatus. The disc loading apparatus includes a plurality of levers for loading the disc. A disc loading apparatus is required to stably transfer a disc, have a small number of parts, and be economical to manufacture.
In one example of a slot-in type, an optical disc drive including a disc contact roller is provided in a unitary body. The disc contact roller is at a leading end of a disc eject lever that pivots in a direction in which a disc is ejected. When the disc is being loaded, a turntable is arranged relatively lower than an operational position of the disc. As the disc enters the optical disc drive, the disc contact roller, which is located above the turntable, contacts one side of a leading portion of the disc, as it enters the optical disc drive. The disc contact roller guides the disc throughout a loading operation, while preventing a recording surface of the disc, as it passes over the turntable, from contacting an upper surface of the turntable. A conventional disc guide structure, such as the disc contact roller, may be improved to achieve a safe and a stable disc loading.